Bolvar Fordragon
| affiliation = The Alliance Kingdom of Stormwind Valiance Expedition | faction = Alliance | occupation = Highlord of the Alliance, Regent of Stormwind, Master of Fordragon Hold | location = Fordragon Hold, Dragonblight | status = Deceased (presumed) | relatives = Mara Fordragon (presumed) }} Bolvar Fordragon led Stormwind during the absence of King Varian Wrynn, acting as co-regent to Varian's son Anduin, alongside Lady Katrana Prestor. Upon Varian's return, Fordragon traveled to Northrend to command the Valiance Expedition's forces at the gates of Icecrown — where he eventually met his end. Lord Bolvar was as stalwart and loyal of a soldier as they come, perhaps to a fault. While he did his best to look after Stormwind’s interests, he seemed to have fallen under the charm of the alluring Lady Katrana Prestor, much like many others in the kingdom. By deferring to her judgment, he had allowed for some crucial gaps in the defenses of human-controlled territory. He was one of the few who was aware that the true king of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn, was missing (and probably alive). This was one of the justifications for keeping most of Stormwind’s army centralized; Katrana had convinced Bolvar that the boy King, Anduin, would be the next target of whoever captured or killed the real King on his diplomatic mission. It was suspected that Varian was captured because his trip to Theramore signified an effort to make peace with the Horde, and a number of forces wished the fighting between the Alliance and the Horde to continue.Alliance Player's Guide, 163 His abilities in-game include Cleave, Shield Wall, AoE Hammer of Justice, and Retribution Aura. He starts the quest . He ends the quest . See List of Dragonblight NPCs. Tactics * A video demonstrating a good way to attack Bolvar. In Wrath of the Lich King In Wrath of the Lich King, Bolvar Fordragon, located at Fordragon Hold at the base of Angrathar the Wrathgate, was leading the forefront of the Alliance campaign against the Lich King in Northrend until his death at the hands of the Forsaken, as described in Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate. Varian Wrynn has taken his place in Stormwind City. World of Warcraft Trading Card Game Highlord Bolvar Fordragon is featured in the TCG set Servants Of The Betrayer. The card image shows him fighting Onyxia's Elite Guards. Notes * Bolvar does not have a unique set of phrases when you click on him. He is also not taller than a normal human, unlike most faction bosses (which is somewhat ironic, since the other 2 human bosses, who do not yield honor points, are indeed taller than normal humans, and have unique phrases). * Bolvar in Northrend, at last, appears taller than regular human. Quotes ; :It is a tragedy. I think... I believe that our kind is cursed, '. We are cursed to lose our greatest warriors; our most noble heroes; our most gifted scholars. ;At Stormwind Harbor :Our efforts in Lordaeron have been all for nought. Despite numerous setbacks, the Scourge remain unfazed. We must cut them off at the source. :The time draws near to sail for Northrend. I don't know what awaits us; only that our enemies are numerous and are eager for our slaughter. :But we cannot pursue any other path in good conscience. Azeroth depends on our vigilance." ;Battle of Angrathar the Wrath Gate *Arthas! The blood of your father, of your people demands justice! Come forth coward, and answer for your crimes! *You will pay for all the lives you've stolen, traitor! ;In Icecrown Citadel - The Frozen Throne :NEVER! I... I will never... serve... you... Fate of Bolvar Both Bolvar and Saurfang the Younger, commander of the Horde's Kor'kron Vanguard, confront the Lich King himself, with both Alliance and Horde armies joined in battle. During the encounter, in which Saurfang falls to Frostmourne, an explosion rings out behind the Lich King, and out comes Grand Apothecary Putress. Announcing to the Scourge leader they have not forgotten, or forgiven him, a number of catapults move behind him, and launch an unprovoked attack on both Alliance and Horde forces. Bolvar orders his troops to fall back, but is eventually killed by the gas, the life sucked out of him, and his very body rotting before he finally dies. The Forsaken attack is considered by the Alliance to be outright treachery on the part of the Horde, giving King Varian — who had considered Bolvar a brother — a reason to purge the Horde from Lordaeron. Enraged, Varian leads Alliance forces in a to bring Putress to justice. There is a dialogue between Korialstrasz and Alexstrasza after the Wrathgate event. It goes as follows: :Korialstrasz says: My Queen, do they know? :Alexstrasza the Life-Binder says: No, my beloved. :Alexstrasza the Life-Binder says: Draconic Ashj zila gul kirasath lok ante il lok buras danashj Gul gul :Korialstrasz nods. :Korialstrasz says: They will not. :Alexstrasza whispers: Come to me, ' This is the dialogue you see when Alexstrasza is talking to Korialstrasz but due to some players being able to speak Draconic, some players are able to read and translate the line of text that Alexstrasza says. The line of text reads: :Alexstrasza: Draconic They must not discover the fate of the young paladin. Not yet. Bolvar's shield is recovered by Alliance warriors at the behest of Alexstrasza and returned to King Varian in . Immolated Champion? One of the visions in the Yogg-Saron encounter shows the Lich King, an "Immolated Champion" and a "Turned Champion". Showing the Immolated Champion in a model viewer, it seems like it would be Bolvar, while the Turned Champion is Saurfang the Younger in death knight armor. It was confirmed at Blizzcon 2009 that he will be a raid boss in Icecrown. As reported on worldofraids.com liveblog of Blizzcon 2009, Saurfang will be an encounter in Icecrown, as will Bolvar. We asked what happened to Bolvar at the fansite summit and one of the gameplay programmers grinned and said "well, his body isn't there, right?" In Icecrown Citadel According to a transcript taken from inside Icecrown Citadel on the Patch 3.3.0 PTRhttp://static.mmo-champion.com/mmoc/images/news/2009/october/bolvar_icecrown.jpg, the following dialogue takes place between the Lich King, High Overlord Saurfang or Muradin Bronzebeard, and Tirion Fordring, confirming Bolvar's presence in the Citadel: : : : : : : : : : : The dialogue splits depending on either Alliance or Horde. This is the Horde's: : : : : : And the Alliance's:World of Warcraft - Lore & Storyline discussion (SPOILERS) - Page 241 - Elitist Jerks : : : : Gallery Image:Bolvar Fordragon.jpg|Bolvar Fordragon in Stormwind Keep. Image:Bolvarfordragon.jpg|Highlord Bolvar Fordragon Image:Bolvar Fordragon comic.jpg|Bolvar Fordragon in the comic series. Image:Bolvar_FordragonWotlk.jpg|As seen in Wrath of the Lich King. References External links es:Bolvar Fordragon Category:Major characters Category:Human quest givers Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Lore characters Category:Alliance Player's Guide